


Because I Had You

by aboutwoosan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Kang Yeosang-centric, but it turned into this instead, it was supposed to be based off because I had you by Shawn Mendes, jongho hongjoong and seonghwa are mentioned like twice, no beta we die like men, past Kang Yeosang/Jung Wooyoung, side choi san/jung wooyoung - Freeform, yeosang just wants wooyoung to be happy and okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutwoosan/pseuds/aboutwoosan
Summary: Yeosang is just trying to enjoy a meal with his friends when he spots his ex boyfriend.
Kudos: 25





	Because I Had You

Yeosang stared at the couple standing at the takeout counter, holding hands and laughing as they waited for their food. He ignored the taller of the two, eyes focused on the smaller, more familiar, figure. 

Jung Wooyoung. His best friend since middle school, and his high school boyfriend. Yeosang had been confident the two would make it all the way, but five months ago everything came crashing down. One small fight escalated until Wooyoung said he was leaving, that he couldn't do it anymore. Yeosang regretted not fighting for them more, but that was the past. It couldn't be changed now. He hadn't seen or heard from Wooyoung since, and seeing him now was more shocking than he thought it would be. It is his favorite restaurant, after all. As he watched Wooyoung talk to the other boy, he was struck by just how big his smile was. It was reaching his eyes again, and Yeosang realized he hadn't seen Wooyoung look that happy in a long time. 

"Who is that with Wooyoung?" 

"Wooyoung is here?" Mingi asked, looking around.

Yunho looked to his friend, following Yeosang's gaze, "Oh. That's San." 

"San?" 

Yeosang watched Wooyoung with this San character. The way he would say something that caused Wooyoung to smile or laugh. He picked up on the way Wooyoung was messing with the others fingers, a nervous habit he's always had. Yeosang tilted his head in thought, unable to help but wonder what it was he could be nervous about. 

"Are they dating?" 

Mingi and Yunho exchanged looks, "I know they've been talking for a few weeks, but it hasn't been made official by either of them. I think Wooyoung is just taking his time and doesn't want to rush into it." 

Yeosang nods, forcing himself to look away from the maybe couple. He tries to focus on what Yunho and Mingi are talking about, something about plans Seonghwa wants to set up for them all, but his mind keeps drifting to Wooyoung and San. Why would Wooyoung be taking his time? What was he waiting on? He glanced back over as they were getting their food, Wooyoung looking around the building as San was handing over his card. Their eyes met, and Yeosang quickly looked away. 

San knew all about Yeosang. Wooyoung had been open and upfront about it when they had met. San knew Wooyoung wanting to wait was partly because of the breakup he had with Yeosang. He not only lost a boyfriend, but also his best friend. San could understand why he had been so cutup over it. Wooyoung said something to him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him over to a table that consisted of Yunho, Mingi, and a boy he didn't recognize. 

Yunho looked from Yeosang to the two boys walking over, making sure his friend would be okay with it. "Wooyoungie! Sannie!" 

Wooyoung smiled at Yunho, nodding in greeting to Mingi before his eyes landed on Yeosang. "Wooyoung."

"Yeosang. It's good to see you." 

Recognition flashes across San's face at the name. "Yeosang! I've heard so much about you." 

"I uh... only just heard about you." 

"San," Wooyoung started, placing a hand on San's bicep, "this is Yeosang. Yeosang, this is my... boyfriend, San." 

"Boyfriend! You didn't tell us you two were finally together!" Mingi frowned. 

San laughed, "It just happened yesterday. We're trying to enjoy the peace before Hongjoong and Seonghwa find out." 

"We're glad you finally made a move, Youngie. It was getting exhausting seeing you two dance around each other." 

Wooyoung looked nervous as San talked with Yunho and Mingi. Yeosang doesn't miss the way San runs his free hand down Wooyoung's back and how quickly it calms the other. Wooyoung smiles, and Yeosang realizes just how much happier he looks. He wouldn't be able to explain why it calmed him down the way it did, but something about the way they looked at each other made him feel at ease with Wooyoung being with him. Someone who will treat him right, and knows when he needs to reassure him. Wooyoung had always been big on silent communication. 

The conversation was flowing easily between the four, Yeosang even putting in his own inputs. San nudged Wooyoung, saying something about how they should get going before their food gets cold, and Wooyoung nods in reply. 

"We're gonna head out, but we'll see you two this weekend?" Yunho and Mingi confirm and Wooyoung turns to Yeosang, "And Yeosang.. it was really good to see you. Don't be a stranger, yeah?" 

"Yeah. I won't be." he gives Wooyoung a smile. 

San gives a small wave before Wooyoung grabs his hand and they make their way out the restaurant. 

The table was silent for a few minutes, Yeosang just pushing his food around the plate before Mingi cleared his throat. "Are you okay?" 

"I know meeting your exes new boyfriend has to be rough."

Yeosang hummed. It was weird, in a sense. But watching the way the two talked, how San knew when Wooyoung needed the comfort, and how welcoming his presence was, was reassuring to him. He was happy knowing Wooyoung had met someone, and it made him happy that he was happy. He'll admit that he had been worried about how Wooyoung was doing. All their friends had reassured him that he was doing fine and was okay, but they had all left out that he had met someone new. He had been wanting to see for himself how Wooyoung was, and now he knows.

Yeosang was genuinely happy for him. 

His phone lit up and he glanced at it, seeing a text from Jongho, a boy a year below them who had openly admitted to having a crush on him. Yeosang had been talking to him for a few weeks, slowly realizing that he had feelings for him, but had been scared to act on it. 

If Wooyoung can do it, he can too, right? 

He smiled at the couple across from him, "Yeah. I think I'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a full one-shot in so long so I'm sorry if this is one giant mess!  
> I write AU's over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aboutwoosan) though. Feel free to read those!


End file.
